


We Have Each Other, Don't We?

by Chai666Chai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Co-Written, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai666Chai/pseuds/Chai666Chai
Summary: Read on Wattpad: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/2QLl67MdWCThis is way better than the description so please read :DLove triangle StorylineIt started with jealousy.Then anger.Then the beat up.James and Thomas are close.Too close for Alexander's liking. Instead of talking to him about it, he decided to jump him and beat him up. All is good until Thomas starts questioning Alex over the anonymous video posted of a familiar blonde guy slapping James.Aaron's StorylineEvery punch his uncle threw at him, every hateful word that his uncle directed at him, every time his uncle forcefully touched him, drove him more over the edge. With a rumour about him liking his uncle's 'love' gets around the school, he gets more depressed and hates himself more. Maybe the world was better without him? When an incident involving his best friend happens, he brings him self to live for just a few more weeks. Yet how long can he really live his living hell, and can voice of a relative steer him away from the suicidal thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas's Pov

12:32

I groaned out of boredom as Mr. Adams, a stern looking man, paced up and down the lecture hall. He was practically screaming is obviously scripted lecture yet he still managed to walk around army-style without being out of breath. 

Impatiently, I distracted myself by fiddling with my matt black earbuds however being the stupid pigeon I am, I decided not to listen to any music. 

12:36

"Only four minutes have passed?!" I hissed as I slumped back in my cheap chair. I already knew pretty much everyone was staring at me and I could have sworn I saw Alexander whispering something about me into John's ear but I shrugged them of. Being the kind of person I was, and by that, I mean an overly tall, sassy, impatient jerk, I began humming 'If your happy and you know it'. 

See my problem was that at one glance at the tacky plastic clock that rested on the wall, which looked like it hadn't been painted in years, and a terrifying, time hungry monster would arise from deep within my soul. 

12:41

Whilst I was daydreaming, my red faced, best friend, tried to tell me to stop humming although when he asked I ignored him, or so in his eyes I did. I sometimes feel bad for him having to put up with my snobby, pathetic attitude and wished he would try and make more friends, but then again no one really shares much in common with him. 

Angelica is a feminist and if you're her friend she expects you to listen to her rants.

Aaron is very quiet and people have started avoiding him after 'The Rumour'. They would make fun of him, and student, teachers and even parents would give him disgusted looks yet somehow, he remains happy.

Alexander is popular, all the girls fawn over him. Surprisingly though he still makes time to hang out with me. 

Lafayette and Hercules are always flirting and never pay attention to anyone else, same with Maria and Eliza.

Peggy and John are too innocent and they always questioning everything.

James Reynolds is a girl beater apparently.

Theo, or Theodosia, could joke about death at a funeral as she was so obnoxious, I can stand her though she has a great sense of humour... sometimes.

But the worst is me. I treat James like a slave and I've always hated the idea of slavery. Somehow, he can still laughs at my jokes, listen to me when I'm upset, lets me hug him from behind despite neither of us being gay and best of all, he makes my enemies his enemies. I don't deserve anyone as loyal as him.

Cough!

I whip my head around to be faced with a pair of annoyed looking dark oak eyes. I could recognise his cough from a mile away, in fact when James and I were twelve, only three years ago, I would panic every time he coughed, it got to the point where I was so worried I couldn't sleep at night.

"Did you even hear me?" Snapped James unnaturally, since he was the shyest of my friend group I was a little taken back by him shouting at me. I shook my head full of guilt,

"Sorry, I'm just soooo tired! Anyway, you didn't have to snap," I whispered so Mr. Adams couldn't hear us, but I think I pissed James even more as he shot back at me with,

"Well you should have slept then!"

"Sorry... Dad," I joked causing him to roll his eyes and frown, "So then James why are you pissed at me?"

He turned to look at me again and sighed quite rudely.

"Listen you can be so annoying and sometimes you give me a headache. You ignore me and friends don't do that. So, I'm just a bit 'pissed' but hey why would you care," He said bluntly. It hurt to hear him say the truth. 

"Sor-" I began before Mr. Adams shouted,

"Detention Mr. Jefferson! That isn't the first time I've caught you talking." I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and immediately looked down out the table in shame.

Suddenly the bell rang, signalising lunch. I just sat there waiting for my detention to start. As everyone left, I saw Alexander leave a note on my desk.

"Sneaky," I laughed to myself whilst reading the note, "That must be why they kept looking at me and whispering." 

OMG! my eyes saw what happened

me and john John and i saw him shout at you

like who does that to their friend

dnt worry ill buy you lunch 

Alex <3


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander's Pov

"And Christian fell down the stairs again!" I explained as Thomas giggled and John facepalmed.

"Classic Christian," Sighed John whilst sipping on his apple juice, "I like apple juice!" Me and Thomas just stared at him like he was mad. Christian slid down on to the bench and scooted to sit next to me.

"Who's he?" Christian smiled whilst pointing to Thomas. His blonde hair swooped over his left eye and his tanned skin contrasted against his vibrant blue eyes. 

"Thomas Jefferson, also have you heard about the rumour about Aaron and his Uncle's sex tape?" I laughed with a cocky smirk on my face. Christian professionally shook Thomas hand and responded to my comment with,

"Leave Aaron alone okay?" He awkwardly said as he tapped his phone roughly, trying to avoid the subject.

"Oi are you his friend or something?" I asked mockingly.

"Nah just drop it though," He almost begged. I watched as he took a bit out of his apple and broke eye contact with me. 

"Heyyyy Alex you know you love me~" Thomas cooed as I returned him a nod, "Can Jemmy sit with us??" 

"Jemmy?" I raise an eyebrow.

"James, he likes the nickname, I just hope he still isn't pissed at me." Thomas exclaimed 

"Why do you bother with him?"

"He is my friend, Alex, my best friend, no offence..." 

I shrugged him off and began peering over Christian's shoulder curious by what girl he was chatting up now. 

"Who the hell is Burryface, Burr? Aaron!? You are friends with him!" I spat while trying to contain my laughter. 

"Seriously, I'm not his frie-" But as he began trying to explain himself, I noticed a small figure slip next to Thomas. It was then when I saw it, a tint of red covering his dark cheeks as he listen to his friend speak. 

"I'm sorry for, um, shouting and getting you a detention," James akwardly mumbled while holding out, what by the looks of it, an apology gift whilst looking down at his feet. 

"Well, he doesn't like dicks like you who happily let him get a detention," I hiss, slamming my hands down on the table in the process. James dipped his head in more shame. Smirking at my remark I turned to look at Christian who was staring at me in surprise- I was debating whether or not if he was stunned by the fact I ignored him, or the fact I shouted like that. Either way I was proud of what I had done, however not everyone felt the same. 

Thomas stood up while I was exchanging looks with Christian and dragged James with him. I watched as the two left together. All I could feel was an overwhelming sense of anger. 

I was going to find that bitch and show him Thomas belongs to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica's Pov

"I'm weak!!" Wheezed Theo as she fell off her chair laughing and crying. Aaron inhaled dramatically as he pushed his seat backwards causing Theo to almost scream with laughter. I watch as he crept his hand up waiting for sir to notice him. Theo wiped her tears away and sat back on her chair as seriously as possible, legs crossed, eyes directly at the board. 

"Aaron the answer to questions 5 is?" Mr. Washington asked, looking Aaron dead in the eyes. 

"Right, there is a problem..." Aaron started before breaking down into a fit of laughter, "I NEED A TAMPON!?" He shouted but turned it into a question. The class erupted into a pit of laughter before being silenced by Mr. Washington.

"Aaron, may I see you at the end of the day?" Mr. Washington hissed before continuing with his lesson. Theo was again screaming her laughter into her hands. Suddenly a random note was chucked onto her desk, and she grinned.

"A love note!" She sung merrily but then almost instantly frowned. I took it of her and read it in disgust.

cant belive ur friends with him

he wants to shove dat tampon 

in his ass like his uncles dick

u kno that rumours 

that he lost his virginity to his uncle??

lol u guys are freaks

(no hate)

She whipped herself round, as we were seated at the front at the class, and screamed,

"If this is a joke, it ain't very funny! Who did it!?" I could see the redness of her face breaking onto her dark skin. I screwed up the note and yelled as well, 

"Which ever one of you snuck up dickheads wrote this sick note- " 

"Miss. Schuyler see me at the end of the day while we are at it we can discuss your...  grades!" Smirked Mr. Washington, then casually turned his back away from the class to resume with his lesson.

~ Time skip brought to you by Lance and Keith the gayest couple in space ~

Tears streamed down my cheeks as Theo and I walked slowly out of the girl's bathroom, her arm round my shoulder. Waiting awkwardly outside the girl's bathroom, Aaron stood looking down at his phone. He looked up meeting our eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it Angie, I'm going be there to. Oh, but I may be a little late as Christian needs help with delivering some papers to the principle," He muttered whilst giving me a weak smile in which I tried to return.

"Christian? The super super super popular Christian? The super super super adorable Christian?!" Shrieked Theo in confusion. I could feel Aaron's mental facepalm.

"Um... yeah he is my cousin..." He laughed.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT ARRON, CHRISTIAN, COUSINS, WHAT?!" Theo questioned whilst walking around in circles like a lost puppy. I giggled a little.

"I have to get to the detention," I sighed, "See you in a few minutes yeah?" He nodded and quickly hurried away. I noticed the time, 3:34, and almost ran in fear of being late. 

Before I knew it, I had arrived at Mr. Washington classroom, out of breath and sweating. I gently knocked on his door and walked in nervously.

"Hello my angel~" Mr. Washington teased pervertedly instantly causing tensions. I breathed in slowly whilst gripping onto the ends of my skirt. 

"Sir, my name is Angelica," I mumbled anxiously, but suddenly I felt myself being pulled forward by my tie.

"I know," he grinned. His hands were wrapped round my tie and our mouths were centimetres apart. I tried squirming out of his grip yet he held me too tight. Suddenly and roughly he bashed our lips together causing me to yelp. I whined and tried to pull away but I was in too much shock . He kept one hand on my tie and cupped the other one round my breast. I shrieked and I felt myself beginning to cry.

"Please stop," I sobbed yet this allowed Mr. Washington to slip his tongue in my mouth. Hungrily, he began unbuttoning my shirt. 

"Sorry I'm late sir, I was helping my... ANGELICA?!" I heard Aaron's familiar voice behind me. 

"HELP ME PLEASE!" Sobbed Angelica as Mr. Washington pulled away full of anger. I turned to face Aaron, but my vison was blurry from my tears. 

He ran up to me and gribbed my wrist forcefully. I could just make out Aaron's strain as he pulled me roughly out of sir's grip. 

"If you tell anyone, I will tell your uncle!" Mr. Washington shouted  whilst packing his laptop into his bag. In a hurry, he rushed out of the classroom.

As soon as he left, I fell to my knees and sobbed. I felt so weak, so pathetic, so...

Aaron's arms wrapped round me and he whispered soothing words to me. He has been through way worst  and yet he still finds time to comfort me. We have each other. I have him, and he has me.


	4. Chapter 4

James' PoV

To: Meeee 

I'm again really sorry about Alex 

Wanna do something tomorrow <3 

Sent: Jesus (Thomas) 

I smiled, he can be so sweet. 

"I really don't deserve him," I whispered trying to ignore how hot my cheeks felt.

"Yeah, you don't!" Shouted an angered filled voice behind me. I was tempted to apologies but stayed quiet. In embarrassment, I turned around on the bench to be faced by 4 boys, in which 2 I only recognised. Alexander and Christian. 

"Christian, Leigh, Jay grab him!" Alexander snapped. Hands gripped onto my shoulders and one round the back off my neck. Laughter erupted as I tried to get out of their grip.  

"Ooh your phone," Hissed Alexander like a snake meeting its prey. I watched as he began typing things onto the phone. Anxiously I shut my eyes, praying for this to be all over. When I opened them again I was met with a screen which read.

To: Jesus (Thomas) 

Stfu I am not going to do anything with you ever again 

You have ruined my life

Sent: Meeee 

I bit my lip, begging my eyes not to shed a tear.

"Oh look he's crying!" Mocked the blacked haired boy, who I eventually found was called Leigh. Immediately after that insult I felt a fist go to my nose.  

"Hey people guess what?" Christian laughed as Alexander pointed the camera at my face. Viciously he brought his hand up and whacked it against my cheek. Leigh and Jay gasped but then began sniggering again. 

"And that is how it's done," Laughed Christian whilst not turning to face the camera. I knew why they did that; they didn't want school, family and mainly Thomas knowing. The rest was blur after all the struggling, kicks, punches they dropped me. The last thing I could remember was Alexander smashing my phone's screen and stomping on the phone several times.  I laid in the park way after dark sobbing while holding myself.

It was way past dinner when I got home. 

"James, where have you-" My mom complained but stopped after one glance at me. I quickly turned to the mirror above the shoe holder and gasped. I had two black eyes, a nose bleed, a split lip and a cut running across my forehead. Further down I saw brushing along my rib area and stomach. I cringed and the sight of so much blood. I collapsed to the ground and cried. My mother held me but couldn't comfort me as she demanded who did it. Then my siblings, not all only the two who lived with our mother instead of our father, got involved. Nelly, who was in 8th grade, only 13, hugged me yet was just as pissed as my mother. William, who was in 7th grade, so 12, handled it the best. He pushed the furious women out the way and spoke gentle and reassuringly. Despite being the oldest, I always felt the weakest. 

"Oi so why did they do it?" Sighed Nelly. Her dark hair was tied to the side, hence why William kept pushing her away as he was getting ingulfed by the sea of hair.

"I don't know Nell..." I chocked, my voice cracking in the middle. Nelly and William gave each other a look and turned back to me. 

"Was it Thomas?" William asked patiently. I shook my head,

"His name is-is Alexander but don't find him, please?" I begged as William helped me up. I saw William nod hesitantly.

"Alexander? Is last name is Hamilton right? If so his friend John Laurens' sister is in my class, we ain't friends but I'm sure I could speak to her!" Nell squeaked in excitement, "This is like a police case!" 

"No Nell, don't John wasn't there, in fact John is quite nice, so just leave it okay?" I groaned as my mom placed an icepack on my side. We all didn't speak about for the rest of the evening and we refused to tell dad anything.

"Hey Mom..." I mumbled once the other two had left the room.

"Yes, James?" Said my Mom. She didn't look at me though, she was too busy folding the laundry.

"They smashed my phone, and this is all over Thomas!" I rushed turning nervously towards the television.

"Don't worry, dear, I understand they would smash the phone if they hate you, but over Thomas, your best friend, is pathetic," She grumbled, trying to contain her anger.

I nodded.

They were pathetic.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas' Pov

I rewatched the video for the seventh time again cringing like the first time I watch it, however this time it was the morning. I guess you could consider it being morning when I first watched it, 3:32 am to be precise, although I'm still a baby (inside) so I'll keep calling it night time. It also helps sooth the idea that I have serious sleep problems.

Anyway back to the video, yesterday evening, anonymously a video was posted on YouTube and everyone kept sending me the link. Thinking it was a joke, I clicked the link and read the title "Little Pussy gets his ass kicked". I watched it, horrified by what I saw. The video was my best friend, covered in bruises and blood, getting slapped way to hard for my likings across the face. I tried to figure out who slapped him but the only evidence I had was the guy who slapped him had mucky blonde hair and tanned skin. It felt familiar yet unknown.

I started to feel bad but then I remember something.   
Like how could I forget.

To: Me 

Stfu I am not going to do anything with you ever again 

You have ruined my life

From: Jemmy 

First thinking it was a joke, I bursted out in laughter and waited - waiting for him to say "kidding wanna go to the park after school <3". Without the heart becuase no homos here. After realising that there would be no other messgae, I took it in my hands to send him several messages.

To: Jemmy 

Haha real funny Jemmy xD 

From: Me 

 

To: Jemmy 

Wait u serious :/

From: Me 

 

To: Jemmy 

I actually can't believe u  
Y?  
Oh yh cuz ur a back stabbing bitch 

From: Me 

Tears skated down my cheeks, like the time I tried to ice skate with Ja-  
Why am I so upset anyway? He was probably joking, right?

"Thomas! Thomas fucking Jefferson get your ass down here right now or you'll be late!!" Lucy screamed quiet rudely at the top of her lungs. Lucy is my older and only sister so she can be scary at times, although I only live with her becuase my mother is sick and my father died not long after my 14 birthday. 

Huffing at the idea of getting up, I rolled slowly and somewhat elegantly out of bed and towards my wardrobe. Still laying in the floor like a retarded seal, I tried to reach the clothes that seemed miles away. A grey sweater fell out and almost suffocated me but I survived. After getting dressed, putting on my glasses and grabbing a bite to eat, I skipped out the door like a beautiful princess. 

Maybe that was a little exaggerated but serious the struggles and efforts I go through in the morning is unbelievable.

As soon as I reached school, I notice something was off. Everyone was crowded around something. A fight? More than likely. To get to the middle, I pushed everyone but I could pretty much already see the scene, due to my height. James was sitting on a bench and two boys sat next to him. I watched as they mockingly acted like his friend, which James already knew they weren't.

"So James, best friend, I heard you got in a fight?!" Exclaimed Jay. He roughly gribbed his pale hands on his shoulder. The other boy, Leigh, began stroking his bruises and cuts causing James to whimper.  
"Awe isn't that cute? You deserved it..." Leigh spat whispering the rest of the sentence into James ear.

"Kick his ass already!"  
"Such a Pussy."  
"I know right, pathetic!"  
"Who slapped him?"  
"You can still see the red mark on his cheek"

"I think you should leave him alone!"

Who said that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited :/

**Thomas' Pov**

"I think you should leave him alone!"

Who said that?

Suddenly a girl in a blue tank top and skinny jeans walked towards the three boys. She grabbed James by the wrist and pulled him out of the other boys' reach.

Eliza!

"Why should we leave him alone, dyke?" Jay snapped as he grabbed James back.

"B-because, urgh...." She mumble, her face red from the unexpected question.

"Beacuse, Mon ami, bullying is disgusting," Lafayette, an awkward, weak teen, chimed while giving Eliza a grin of confidence.

"Great another fag! Why don't you speak English, or go back to France where you belong?!" Snarled Leigh as he got up and shoved Laf backwards. As soon as he hit the ground, Hercules snapped.

"Get you hands of my boyfriend!" He shouted launching himself towards Leigh, causing the other to laugh as he jumped out the way.

As words were thrown at each other, Theo and Angelica came to Eliza's defence. Lafayette, on the other hand, got pushed and shove around while Hercules tried and failed to defend him. Everyone, apart from the bullies, were crying and screaming and nothing could shut them up.  
Well, apart from two boys Christian and Alexander.

"Wow guys, if your going to fight at least make it interesting," Laughed Christian as he pretend to whipe his fake tears. Alexander stood by his side but smirked at me as if he could speak through the mind. Everyone rolled there eyes at Christian's remark.

"Anyway Eliza, it was just a joke with James," Christian turned to Eliza and winked, "Jay, Leigh it is 2017. We don't have to be so formal. Quit using Fag and dyke."

"I guess I should thank you for helping us. Especially my sister so thanks," She said as if she was forced to say it.

"Huh, no problem. Sweet girl Liza is. Any who, we need to finish the art assignment. So see you tomorrow at mine yeah?" She nodded in response and Christian walked away. Finally, after tons of arguing, Jay and Leigh tried to play it cool and left with the classic mumbled of a 'whatever'.

"That went from 0 to 100 back to 0 really fast," I sigh. The crowd behind me began to disband and everything went back to normal. Slowly, I walked over to the group of people who crowded James.

"I-I'm so sorry about t-the text, It wasn't me, H-honest!" James panicked. I just laughed and shaked my head,

"I was worried for a second when I read it. Who did that to you?"

"Promise you won't get mad."

"I never- urgh fine I promise"

"Ale- no Christian"

"That bitch!"

The group of people in front of us gasped.

"I trusted Christian!" Angelica shouted.

**Aaron's Pov**

Everyone had gone of with Thomas and James - Theo, Angie, Eliza, Laf, and some other.

I hadn't joined them for a reason.

Not that I didn't like them, in fact they were like the family I never had. It was just I received a message, that wasn't a friendly one. In fact it set my heart racing and made it a struggle to breath. It felt like all the trees in the world had burnt down, like I sprinted a marathon, it felt like a panic attack. When this assumption settled in, I began pacing around the tree that grew far away from the school.

 **To: Meh**  

I'm back from the business trip, you piece of shit  
If the house ain't tidy enough  
You know what to expect.

 **From: Uncle**  

Tears, began picking up their paces as if they were racing for the finishing line. I swallowed hard but this caused even more breathlessness. My hands were shaking, my palms were sweating. I grabbed my phone and dialled the nearest number. My vision blurred as

"What's up?" Beamed the voice on the phone.

"Ch-ch-ch..." My heart felt as if it was burning and ablaze.

"Ari? You okay?  I'm in a dente-"

"H-he-l-lp me!" I gasped and oxygen tried to filled my lungs.

"Aaron? Shit, okay, urgh stay calm!" The voice changed from the overaly happy to a panicky tone resulting in me freaking out even more. Now any oxygen what reached me turned into a toxic substance which burnt me inside and out.

A few minutes had past, and my breathing hadn't gotten any better. In fact it had gotten worse. Suddenly my legs gave up, just like the day I mentally gave up years ago. The grass smelt sweet, but it burnt. It set my body on fire, the desire to itch became too overwhelming, I didn't realise I was drawing blood from my arm.

My nails dug further into my skin as my blood drew futher out.

"Aaron? Aaron!" Called out a voice behind me. He seemed out of breath, even more than I was. I felt his hands gently pull mine away from the harm. My eyes met his.  
"Breath with me, okay. In, hold and out," he spoke soothingly.

When my breathing settled, all I could do was cry pathetically onto his chest. After a couple of minutes of rocking back and forth, I notice him staring at my arm. My scarred, bruised arm. My unhealed arm from both self inflicted pain and the pain my uncle has caused me.

"You self harm becuase of Dad, I knew I should have called chil-"

"Christian, you will loose him and I'll loose you. You know that."

"But he abuses you. Physically and sexually and now that people saw that disgusting text he sent you, and gathered you liked it. He is making your life a misery. Why are you forcing me to pretend I like him?" Christian ranted.

"I know, but it is for the-"

"Oi you think this is funny!" Marched Thomas, as he grabbed Christian by the shirt. I quickly stood up and pulled my sleves down. Christian grinned smugly.

"Aaron is he bullying you?" Eliza muttered. I watched as almost everyone I knew, who didn't dislike me, surround Christian and Thomas; Lafayette, Hercules, Maria, Eliza, Theo, Angelica and an almost sobbing James.

"You know earlier we all believed you were saving the day, but no, you were saving your ass!" Someone protested, again I felt as if I was going to throw up. Everyone's voices died down as Christian and I ended up on the floor, him by my side, rubbing circles on my back.  
Blood and stomach acid kept coming up as nothing could feed the sickness inside. Heck, I couldn't even feed myself. Nothing for lunch. Nothing for breakfast. At this rate nothing for dinner as well.

"It will get better," He whispered gently and calmly. The others just watched in shock, pity and confusion.

"I can't take his act anymore!" Shouted Thomas as he flung his fist into Christian's face. I gasped as he happily took the hit then returned it. Several punches later and the grass looked more like a bloodbath. Christian was winning until now. That's when Thomas grabbed him by the neck and smashed him several times against the tree. His hands wrapped carefully, as if he knew what he was doing, round Christian's throat. James and I watched in horror.

"How dare you hurt James, and then proceed to hurt Aaron!"

Tears made their way from his ocean blue eyes, down to the bottom of his colourless cheeks.

"It w-wasn't my choice, and I love Aaron. He's my cousin!" Christian plead, shaking from the lack of oxygen. I gribbed Thomas' shoulder, spun him around and knocked him out.

"I-I I-I-I di-did-n't kn-now!" He sobbed as I pulled him close. Our roles had reversed, in was the one whispering the soothing words. I wiped the blood from my mouth and held Christian tight.

Everyone watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm staring to understand how Ao3 works XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorrttttttttt

James' Pov

"You over reacted," I bluntly stated, "Also you almost killed him."

"I wish I did!" He growled like a starving dog which would kill anything for food. We hadn't spoken about what happened at lunch until now, when school had ended.

"Oi, what are my two favourite people doing in the rain, huh?" Giggled Alex. His smile obviously was forced when he noticed me with Thomas, as he cringed at my presence. Thomas immidetly broke in to conversation, slightly pushing me away.

My Mom was right. It doesn't matter about Alex, Christan, Leigh, Jay because I love Thomas. He is perfect and I might nerve get to say this to him. So here goes nothing:

"Hey Thomas can I speak to you?" Interrupting their convostaion felt good. Hesitantly he nodded, causing me to pull him by the arm away for Alex. Fire was growing in his eyes and I happily didnt care.

"How do I tell you this?"

"Tell me what?"

"I like you" I confess, red faced, palms sweating.

"Same"

"No no no... I like like you"

His face falls as if he'd done something wrong. Tears brim in my eyes, I had made a fool of myself. I will have no one left. He hates m-

"I like like you too!" He exclaimed, embracing me hugely. He wrapped his arms protective around my body and laughed softly in to my shoulder.

Suddenly he grabs my hand and paces towards Alexander.

Fucking hell he's going to kill me

"Meet my boyfriend Jemmy!" He said as if I were a toy at show n' tell.

His eyes twitched. His hands clenched up.

"How-"

"My bus is here!" Thomas giggled, face red, smiling like a mad man.

Leaveing me here alone with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alexander's PoV**

I didn't get it.

Why wouldn't he just leave him for me?

"So you two are dating?" I spat. Venom laid on my tongue, angry pierced through my eyes. No one was around; the school felt so empty.

"I have to go.." eyeing the ground as he spoke. I noticed the faint bruises left on his face, and felt myself smirked with achievement.  
"You know this isn't over. In fact I will continue this," I hiss pointing to my fist and then to his face, "and I'll make sure Thomas sees the real you!"

Pushing past him, I stroded away with pleasure. It was that simple.

******Aaron's PoV******

I sat on the sofa, crossed legged, drawing faint circules on my homework. Christian sat slantedly next to me on his phone laughing at memes and showing them to me.  
"I'm home~" A voice yelled to the sound of the door closing. I cringed. My Uncle had returned which was never good.

My Uncle was never close to my Dad, his brother, causing him to let all his anger which he has on him on me? I don't really know.

"Dad.." Christian said, trying to sound enthusiastic but just couldn't form the words. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I am back hles


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ANGST AND UNDERAGED FORCED

**Aaron's PoV**

"Listen up bitch, you do as they say. I need this money alright?" My uncle snapped. His eyes twitched as he looked at me. Reeking of booze he stumbled to the door and opened it.

"Have fun, hun!" Laughing, as he let the others in before leaving for the night. It was the usual two. One was a married man who was hidding his sexuality, the other was a horny ass bitch who just wanted to do it.

He ran his eyes down my body. At this point this was too familiar to cry, too normal for me to care. I know my uncle won't stop doing this, I know he wont stop hurting me.

It wasn't before long, I was stripped down bare naked for the men's use. One carved whore into my upper thigh before kissing along my scars to my member, while the other roughly and passionately kissed my lifeless lips, yanking at my hair like I couldn't feel pain.

Their hands made their way to my memeber, then beginning to pump it angrily. Suddenly they stopped and forced me to my knees. Fuzziness filled my vision but was cleared when a thrust chocked the back of my throat. Vomit began rising in my throat, yet nothing came out, nothing could. I wasn't aloud to disappoint. 

Moans filled the ever so silent room, as they released in my mouth forcing me to swallow what I could. Tears still didn't want to fall, even when both men had left and I was alone in my dark clammy room. I grabbed the nearest item and just kept scratching their touch away.  It had to go. I needed to be clean. The more scratched the more it bleed, just like the ones I created at school. 

Burning arose in my leg. 

"Whore huh?" I croaked to my self, peering down to my thigh.

Maybe that just summed me up.

A whore.

A fucking useless whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read on Wattpad. It is better quality <3


End file.
